


Setting Up Your Uncle With The General

by BlackNightPrisma



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas (RWBY), Everyone being a sneaky shit, F/F, Fluff, IronQrow, M/M, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Penny being Penny, Polyamory, Post-Salem, Romance, Some grimm are still around, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vacuo (RWBY), Vale (RWBY), let my drunk bird be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNightPrisma/pseuds/BlackNightPrisma
Summary: About two years later, Salem was defeated and peace has somewhat returning back to Remnant. Ruby and Penny come up with a plan to bring Ironwood and Qrow together so they can stop dancing around their feelings for each other. And possibly for them to finally get laid. For this plan to work, Ruby and Penny need the help of some of their friends to make this happen. Where to do it? The Maiden's Lights festival in Vacuo of course.





	1. Plan for Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries but hopefully the story is a lot better for you guys! This was supposed to be an Ironqrow fanfic but somethings happened and we have other ships too. Also this may seem like a short chapter but I promise that the other chapters are gonna be longer.

“Penny! We Should set up my Uncle Qrow on a date with Ironwood!” Ruby yelled when Penny, who got startled, was literally across the room. Penny seemed confused on why Ruby would say that but remember why. She remembers the quick glances from both men on their trip to one of Vale’s coastal beach cities and how could she forget how Ironwood became flustered when the huntsman came out of the changing room wearing only a speedo. 

“Ruby you do know that General Ironwood has a busy schedule and doesn’t have time for dates.” She said. Ruby, being ambitious about everything, didn’t want to go down without trying, wanted to pair the two men anyway that she can. 

“But I’m sure the general wouldn’t mind if I cleared his schedule for the day.” Penny said mischievously, knowing that she has access of the general’s schedule and data of the Atlas army. Ruby who beamed so brightly, tackled Penny into a hug but without hurting herself in the process.  
“Ow, I keep forgetting that not to do that since you’re a robot. That aside,” said the silver-eyed warrior after recovering from her failed tackle, “how do we set up my uncle with the general of atlas for a last-minute date?” 

The two then start plans of how to set the two men up. Ruby still hasn't figured out how are they going to get the both of them to confess or have them kiss when they're alone. Then, Penny then decides to pitch an idea that Ruby seems more intrigued and on board with the idea. The two then went on with secretly planning the set making sure Qrow doesn’t overhear the conversation. Said huntsman saw the two talking and glancing at him several times when he was passing Ruby’s room. After becoming suspicious of their actions, decided to confront them making sure they’re not doing anything "illegal".

“Whatcha kiddos doin’?” said Qrow, raising his eyebrow at the two in question.  
Being startled since he came into the room quietly, worrying he’d find out Ruby blurted out, “Nothing!” hoping her uncle would brush it off. Unfortunately, he didn’t and he would of if Ruby and Penny wouldn’t have kept making suspicious glances at him whenever he passed the room. Penny then spoke, “We were planning on going to Vacuo and enjoy some nighttime sights and go to their yearly festival ‘Maiden’s Lights’ and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us.”

Being taken aback with what Penny said so nonchalantly, Ruby hopes that Qrow believes what she said and trusting Penny that this was the plan.  
“Hmm sure why not, it been a while since I’ve enjoyed a festival in Vacuo. Make sure to let me know when we’re leaving.” Qrow said, after walking away from the duo. 

Deadpanned, Ruby couldn’t believe that her uncle believe what Penny said, even though she make up that excuse on the spot. Turning to face Penny, said android gave her a thumbs up and said, “Part one is now underway, now we need a time to leave and make sure that we bring the general with us!” 

After exclaiming her part, an infamous blonde overheard it and came into the room knowing what plan is already is. “After all that careful planning and all, you’re not gonna let me be part of this!?” Exclaim Yang, who can dead set on setting up her uncle with the general. 

“Oh, fine Yang you can join but promise me that you won’t tell anyone else okay?” said Ruby worrying that their uncle or someone else finding out. 

“Oh come one Rubes, when have I ever let you down!” said Yang, giving both of them her signature Yang smile and thumbs up. 

“Okay now, fill me on what I need to know if were gonna make this happen for those two.” said the blonde, who closed the door for her debriefing.


	2. Qrow Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two stars of this scheme are over in atlas discussing plans on how to finish off the remaining grimm left in Remnant.

While the Ruby and Penny are to get Yang up to speed with there plan, the two stars of the plans are meeting in the Atlas meeting room to discuss about where the remaining grimm are located. In the middle of the room, where the holo-map of remnant is being shown., Qrow is discussing with Ironwood about the remaining grimm forces are being held up. 

“So Jimmy-.” Said Qrow before being cut off.

“Its James.” Said Iornwood, correcting the huntsman for the millionth time since they met. 

“Anyways, shouldn’t we take a break from this? You go have some time off that you or I never got to take since the downfall of Salem. Also,” Qrow said before taking a drink from his signature flask. 

“Trying to eliminate the remaining grimm forces is taking a toll on us and the other huntsman and huntswoman, we all need a break.” 

Qrow was right. Ever since Salem’s downfall, no one hasn’t been able to take a break because the remaining grimm posed a threat to all in remnant due to their destructive force and nature. He won’t admit that the smaller man was right. 

“You know, my niece and Penny planned on going to the Maiden’s Lights festival over in Vacuo later today, we should go and take a load off from all this since most of the grimm forces are almost gone.” Said Qrow. 

“It can’t be help if Penny wants to go. Also, some time off from this wouldn’t hurt especially since we’ve all been working so hard for months now.” Said the general.

For everyone that has been around the two men, it obvious that they both like each other but they both won’t admit it. For Qrow, he’s had a crush for the Atlas general for a while now, probably since he met him, he couldn’t stop checking out the general whenever he gets a chance. Qrow won’t admit it but he really like the general in his uniform and using that commanding voice every time he is commanding his troops. Through the point of view of the general, homosexuality wasn’t really accepted in his line of work and he couldn’t be open with the fact he is more fond of men. But this job of his became increasingly more harder since he met Qrow. Ironwood could tell you about the details of why he fell for the huntsman but that would take a while. To sum it up, Ironwood enjoys the energy and ambition that the smaller man brings and the physique is an eye catcher too. Ironwood will never let Qrow know but he enjoys him calling him “Jimmy.” One secret that both men have is that they both secretly take pictures of the other but, Qrow has an easier time of taking them since he can turn into a crow and fly off. 

After hearing this, Qrow was shocked that he would accept his offer of taking a break., it also made Qrow happy in a way that he’ll be out with Ironwood for fun and not on a mission or for work. 

“Well its about damn time Jimmy!” exclaimed Qrow.

And just about Ironwood was gonna correct him, again, his scroll starts to ring. He picks it up and sees that Penny is calling him.

“Is everything okay Penny?” asked Ironwood in a concerned tone. Penny doesn’t call often ever since she and Ruby started dating. It was around the time that the two started working together and when Penny would stay over at Ruby’s for days at a time. 

“No nothing is wrong sir! I just called to ask you something.” Said Penny in her usual happy tune. 

“I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the Maiden’s Lights festival with Yang, Ruby and I tonight and enjoy the launch of the lights.” Offered Penny, hoping that he says yes.

“Actually, Qrow beat you to that and I already said yes. I was just wondering when we’re leaving to Vacuo.” Said Ironwood with a smile. If that smile did cause cavities then, Qrow would have several cavities because the few times he saw the general smile was the most sweetest thing he ever saw.

“Oh? Ruby’s uncle is other there with you?” Penny said in a surprised tone. After hearing this, Ruby and Yang were also surprised that Qrow was over with the general right now. 

“Yes I am, I asked him to come over to discuss about the remaining grimm forces left in remnant that we needed to take care of.” Ironwood said. 

“Oh! I hope I didn’t cut in unexpectedly. Anyways were thinking about heading over to Vacuo in about an hour since the festival doesn’t start until 7pm.” Penny said.  
Ironwood look at the time and its almost 5:30. ‘Wow, we’ve been talking and planning for almost 3 hours. Time sure does pass by.’ Thought the general. 

“Sure Penny, it’ll be nice to take some time off to relax.” Ironwood said, knowing that Penny has the biggest smile plastered on her face. 

“Great! Make sure you wear clothes that comfortable and not stiff like that uniform that you always wear.” Penny teased knowing that he would come in his suit. 

“Okay Okay I will Penny, See you soon.”

“Okay see you soon dad!” Penny said, no longer containing her excitement. 

With that the phone call ended and the three girls thought that was easier than expected. Ruby going to hug her girlfriend with knowing that the success of this is going was smoother than she though. Seeing this, Yang took this as her moment to tease them again. 

“Are you this is to set them two up or another reason for you two to go on a date?” Yang said, winking at the two while leaving the room. 

“T-This is for them, not us! Them, not us!” Exclaimed a blushing Ruby, while moving her arms in a motion of where Atlas is and where they were standing. 

“Aww come on, maybe it could be both. Me and you on a date while we try to get your uncle and the general together.” As Penny said that, she kissed Ruby on the cheek while seeing the smaller of the two blush even more.


	3. The Faunus, The Heiress, and The Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Yang wanted Ruby's plan to work, she'll need the help of two certain huntresses for it work and she knows just the two to call for this to work.

After being debriefed on the plan, Yang walks out of the room and goes into hers. Not even a moment later, Yang decides to include her Ice Queen and wild kitty. So, she goes to get her scroll and video calls the two. 

Weiss whose home with Blake hears Yang’s ringtone, Don’t Come Back Here by KIRA. 

“Oh, it’s Yang. I thought she was gonna spend the day with Ruby and her uncle.” Weiss said. 

“Maybe, she has something important to tell us like we’re gonna go on a vacation somewhere.” Blake said before taking a bite of her fish. 

Rolling her eyes, Weiss answers the phone and to be greeted with the blonde and her cheeky smile. 

“Weiss! Hope you and Blake are not too bored at home without me.” Yang said, winking to her Ice Queen. 

“W-We’re not! We can keep ourselves occupied without you home, see!” Said a blushing Weiss pointing the camera to Blake, who is now on her second serving of fish. Then pointing the camera to the table of paper from the Schnee Dust Company. 

“Wow, that sure looks so exciting.” Yang said. 

Blake got up from her place on the couch and stood behind Weiss with her fish.

“Well one thing I can say that this fish is winning and very tasty right now.” Blake said, implying that a piece of fish is better than Yang right now.   
\  
“Blake, there are countless nights that I’m tastier than that fish. Plus- “ Yang said before being cutoff. 

“Yang right now, you’re in Vale and we’re in Atlas. This fish is giving me more pleasure right now than you.” Said the faunus, winking to Yang before going back to the couch only to resume eating her fish.

Yang left speechless by what Blake had said seconds ago. Then hearing Weiss laughing due to the fact one, Blake called a fish better than Yang, and two, Yang’s pride took a big hit. Weiss trying to compose herself so that she can ask why Yang called them for. As a mental note, she’ll ask Blake to do that more often when she has a chance. 

“O-Okay, okay. Wow Blake I didn’t know that you had it in you. Oh my god.” Said Weiss who is coming down from her laughing fit. While she said this Blake gave a thumbs up since her mouth is filled with fish.

“Okay so, Yang what did you call us for.” Weiss said. 

“Before I get to that. I think the kitty should experience the power of Yang when I get home. Prepare yourself for the consequence Blake!” Yelled Yang. Blake who interned just shrugged at her response. 

“Okay anyways, Ruby and Penny came up with a plan to get our uncle Qrow and General Ironwood together. So I wanted to see if you guys-“'

“We’re in.” said Weiss and Blake before letting Yang have the chance to finish her sentence. 

Taken a bit surprise on their sudden response, Yang is happy that they’re both on board with a plan. A plan made by Ruby no less! Weiss would have groan and complain about any plans that Ruby made, and Blake just goes along with it unless is was something she wanted no part of. 

“Wow I’m surprised you two jumped on so quickly, since all of Ruby’s plans weren’t exactly…great.” Yang said while remembering those plans that backfired, badly. 

“Okay yeah but from what Ruby told us when they went on the beach trip over in Vale, its obvious about they both feel for each other.” said Weiss. 

“Also, from what I can tell, your uncle seems to make an approach to tease General Ironwood every chance he gets. But, the general seems shy about it and looks like he would pass out from it too.” Blake said. 

“Oh, well here’s how the plan is gonna go down. Step one, make sure that both agrees to go to the Maiden’s Lights festival in Vacuo for tonight. Step two, make sure none of them leaves the festival early. Step three, make sure my uncle doesn’t get too drunk. Step four, they must be alone when the fireworks go off. Step five, take tons of pictures.” Yang said all excited because she wants her uncle to finally be with someone and dealing with stuff alone anymore. 

“Okay the plan sounds simple and all but what about his semblance? You know the one that brings bad luck every time?” Weiss said because she was worried that this plan going awry and someone getting hurt. She really doesn’t want to see anyone get injured.

“Weiss I’m pretty sure that they both figure that out by now. Plus, I’m confident that Ruby and Yang thought of that already, right Yang?” Blake said smiling towards the blonde.

“Yeah! We found out that Qrow can somewhat control his semblance. That surprised us when we found out, but since his semblance is partly controlled, there won’t be as much bad luck going around. Even though that’s the case, Ruby said to always be aware since anything can happen.” Yang explained her uncle’s semblance. She also noticed the looks of her two girls faces who were surprised that Qrow could have some control in his semblance, even if it was just a bit.

“I can take it that you two didn’t know this and are very surprised by this.” Yang said nonchalantly. 

“I mean yeah! A semblance like that I didn’t even thing it could be control, even if it’s a portion of it!” Weiss exclaimed. 

“Well, at least that some weight lifted off us, but I do have a question,” Blake coolly said. 

Usually Blake never asked many questions for a plan before, so this piqued Yang’s and Weiss’s interest since the faunus usually remained quiet and just went along with any plan, even if they’re by Ruby. 

“Since this is at the vacuo festival, don’t we need more people to go so that Qrow and Ironwood don’t get suspicious about this thing. It would suck for this whole plan to go to waste if they found out and leaving the festival with a broken hearted Qrow.” Blake said knowing that everyone wants this to go without bumps in the road. 

“Yeah don’t worry about that, I got that handled already. You guys just get ready, I’m going to pick you guys up in about an hour, so we can leave with everyone. Make sure to wear something stunning!” Yang said before ending the phone call. 

“Well I guess we have to get ready, maybe for once everything will go as planned.” Weiss hoped. Hopefully she’s right about this, then again Weiss likes to be right about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the link for the song that appears in the beginning of the chapter! 
> 
> Don't Come Back Here by KIRA ft. rachie   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OBPN1xKhQs
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys like it! :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this chapter so far the please leave a kudos and/or a comment about this!
> 
> Also, keep in mind that the chapter name could be changed if I think about a better one.


End file.
